


a flavour for the young and pretty

by celestialsuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialsuho/pseuds/celestialsuho
Summary: Out clubbing, Sehun meets someone he can't forget.





	a flavour for the young and pretty

**Author's Note:**

> a songfic for [the song "vampire" by lazyboy empire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KSOk0hTSyI). yes, really, a straight-up songfic in this the year of our lord 2018
> 
> is it good? no. is it self-indulgent? yes. do i have regrets? ...many

_I can feel it in the midnight city_

_Oh, my tongue, it rolls across my teeth_

_Got a flavour for the young and pretty_

_Oh, tonight’s gon’ get the best of me_

Sehun didn't know what he was going out to find, when he left his apartment that night. He was dressed up the way he knew drew attention, silk shirt that fell far too open far too easily, long legs in butter-soft leather that might as well have been painted on. One single, long necklace, and fucked-out hair.

 

He didn't know what he was looking for, but as he stepped into the night air, he knew he was going to find it.

_This is how it starts_

_Little bit of wine_

_Fire in my blood_

_Gonna make you mine_

He saw the man over on the other side of the club, the air around them heavy with smoke and sweat and the lights, and the bass, pounding. In the smoky atmosphere his face seemed to shine, to burn like a brand. Skin so fine it might have been polished, and perfect features, almost to the point of pain. Small and sweet. Hair falling into his face a little, middle parted, dishevelled. But he wore his blazer like a king wore power.

 

Found you, Sehun thought, and made his way over.

(He made sure to dance as he went, just a little, swaying his hips.)

_Give me something real_

_Something more than love_

_Something I can feel_

_I want to suck your blood_

_(Vampire)_

They'd laughed and talked long enough, but the understanding between them was so strong it was almost telepathic, of what they were really going to do, the minute they got outside. And they made their way outside. Sehun was ready. He hadn't missed the glances the man had thrown at his bare neck, the cords of muscle in it.

 

*

 

Later, Sehun remembered it with such perfect recall it didn't feel real. The wall digging into his back, the slight, scraping pain of the bricks. The cold of the summer wind, all the colours of the city at night burned into his mind -

and yet, all faded, all darkening around the burning at his neck.

 

How pleasure arced out from the teeth in his neck through his whole body, leaving him gasping, clutching at the man's - Junmyeon's - hair to keep him there. How his hips rolled up frantically as the world darkened, a voice moaning far off, lips mouthing at his throat. How the bite burned in every nerve. Taking him over completely.

 

Junmyeon's bite drew out his blood, but the lightning pleasure of it entered him more intimately than any sex he’d ever had.

_Well, tonight I’ll take you straight to heaven_

_And I’ll show you things you’ve never seen_

_Well, tonight I want to live forever_

_Baby, I can take you there with me_

After that, he couldn't forget about it. It had ended abruptly: someone had looked into the alleyway, and suddenly Junmyeon was gone, and Sehun was left with a fresh, piercing pain in his neck, and hips that just a moment ago had been rocking up helplessly into air.

 

Sometimes he slept fitfully, tossing and turning, the summer heat no substitute for the burning he dreamed of in his neck. He imagined what it would have been like if Junmyeon had stayed, if he would have touched Sehun more, if he would have let Sehun touch more of him.

 

Sometimes he slept better than ever before, in a drugged kind of calm.

 

But nonetheless, he still found himself back at the club a week later, dressed to look - as Baekhyun said - 'edible'.

_This is how it starts_

_Little bit of wine_

_Fire in my heart_

_Gonna make you mine_

Junmyeon looked somewhat horrified to see him, and it was strange, right, that what hit Sehun most of all - more than the memory of the bite, making every nerve shiver - was the jokes they’d made, sitting at the bar. How Junmyeon laughed at his, even when they were bad. How Junmyeon's were bad, and Sehun laughed anyway, feeling light, buoyant. How easy it had been, to lose himself, with that faint light of tenderness in Junmyeon's eyes.

 

"Why did you come back?" Junmyeon said, and he was terrifying. But all Sehun could see was his eyes, searching, as if checking Sehun not just for stakes - holy water - but also for any sign. Any hint of that tenderness again.

 

"I couldn't forget you," said Sehun, and hoped it was true that vampires could read minds.

_Give me something real_

_Something more than love_

_Something I can feel_

_I want to suck your blood_

_(Vampire)_

Junmyeon took him home, let him touch. His hands were cold, a little, but soft and smooth. Unbearably smooth, sliding up Sehun's thighs.

 

Sehun woke up the next morning on Egyption cotton, neck aching, sore, exhausted. A marble-cold arm was thrown over him. He smiled.  


End file.
